Devilian Taste
by evolutionary spider
Summary: The Giver lets Jonas experience a very pleasuring memory to explain why the world before the Sameness was thought to be dangerous and had to be changed into a world without carnal decadence.


Author's Notes: Was bored and avoiding doing homework, this is what came out of both actions.  
  
Summary: The Giver lets Jonas experience a very pleasuring memory to explain why the world before the Sameness was thought to be dangerous and had to be changed into a world without carnal decadence.  
  
Devilian Taste by Evolutionary Spider  
  
Hot.   
  
Sweet.  
  
Devilishly good.   
  
Utterly delicious.  
  
These words flashed and passed through Jonas's mind in rapid succession. The taste in his mouth was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The sheer texture, so soft and different from anything he'd ever put in his mouth. The warmth was astounding and sinful to his sensitive tongue. The more he took in, the more his mind was telling him that he had tried it before, yet in truth he knew the memory he was experiencing was a mere fragment of the truth. Jonas knew these strange actions turned on the pleasure senses in his mind and were further dragging him down. Nonetheless he did not care and proceeded to take more in.  
  
It was only when he saw the gasp of delight from the boy above him, that he began to feel subconscious, like he was doing something wrong. He stopped his ministrations and blushed a very deep red. The boy above him turned surprised eyes on him, before encouraging him and even begging him to continue.  
  
"I don't really care. I let you, because I know you wanted to try it. You don't have to if it doesn't appeal to you," the boy said his own cheeks flushing brightly.  
  
"But I like it and I want more," Jonas felt himself saying. His lips moving of their own accord. His tone grew firmer as he continued to speak, "I think it's very special what you're letting me taste. Please relax and let me continue, I promise to tell you what I think about it when I'm done." He gave the other boy a strange smile, he knew to be a smirk.  
  
He once again, filled his mouth with the strange and delicious tastes. A salty flavor began to overtake his tongue, but he continued to move his mouth wanting more. He tried to steady his hands, but to no real avail. He began to choke slightly, but drunk the offered liquid he could not identify, but knew to be both sweet and sour at the same time. He pulled away from his strange treat and gazed up to see that the other boy had turned his eyes on him in worry.  
  
"Are you alright?" the young boy asked him.  
  
Jonas coughed for a second before answering, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not used to having a chocolate cake this good. At my house we don't really eat that many sweets and so when I do finally get to try it, I become a bit of a glutton."  
  
"Then it's a good thing I gave you that lemonade, before you choked to death," the other boy said chuckling. Jonas began chuckling as well as he set down the rest of his treat. He blinked his eyes and began to feel himself pulled back into reality. He closed his eyes tightly, before opening them up again to see the Giver's expectant face.  
  
"I understand now, what you meant by gluttony being a problem before Sameness. I nearly died in my haste to quickly eat the...dessert?" Jonas said unsurely.   
  
The Giver merely nodded before he spoke, "Yes, many people would die because of poor nutritional habits or from such sinful gluttony. The taste itself however, is one that even an old man as I wish were around."  
  
Jonas licked his lips, a ghost trace on his mouth. He smiled enthusiastically, "I do too...I wish the community had this thing...called chocolate cake."  
  
End  
  
End Notes: Someone told me this sounded perverted and if you thought it was at first, then please tell me in the review. I won't think it's wrong of you, I kind of purposely did it to see how people would react to it. Lol, hope I didn't inadvertently make anyone hungry for cake after this.  
  
Laterz 


End file.
